Family First
by HyacinthQueen13
Summary: Colonel Harry Burwell fights to keep his family safe from the redcoats, including his young sisters-in-law, Kate and Sara. As relatives of a continental officer, the girls are automatically targets of the British. What will happen when British dragoon leader, Colonel Tavington is order to capture the girls. Can Harry keep his sisters safe from the brutally known dragoons?
1. Chapter 1

Cannon-fire roared through the night as the shots of guns and the screams of men could be heard. It was a bloody battle. The Continental army fought desperately to drive back the Britsh but soon found their attempts were futile. The Continental leader, General Gates called his men back in a retreat. The battle was lost and so was the Continental control over the area. Colonel Harry Burwell, an officer under Gates, rode as fast as he could to the nearby plantation. It was his wife, Elizabeth's, family plantation. Elizabeth's sickly mother, Anne Munroe, and two younger sisters still lived there and Harry prayed that nothing had happened to them. They had not expect this attack nor did they expect the British to push their lines so far back. The Plantation house came into view. Harry wasted no time, jumping off his horse, he flew into the house, calling to his family.

"Kate! Sara!" he cried out to his wife's sisters. He ran up the stairs and was met by the sight of Kate, the oldest remaining daughter, hurrying into the hallway tying her robe around her delicate form as she came. Her curly blond hair was disheveled and her bright green eyes were alight with alarm.

"Harry", she cried looking down over the railing at him. "What is it!"

"British troops! Not far from here! Where's Sara and your mother?

"I..in bed...a..asleep", she stammered. Fear began to seize her. The British were here! But Harry had said they were safe. He had told them it was best if they prepared to leave soon as the British were closing in but that was just precautionary. What would the redcoats do if they caught them? They were so close! Panic began to swell up inside of her. Harry grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Kate! You need to be strong now!' he said sensing her growing panic. He held her face in his hands, forcing her to look into his eyes. "I'll get you out of here alright! Now you need to get your mother, understand? I'll get Sara. Alright? Can you do that?"

"Yes", she gasped. Harry nodded, letting go of her before turning to find Sara. He rushed to her room where he found her sleeping little form curled up on her bed. The youngest, Sara was only ten years old while Kate was nineteen. She had the same greens eyes and blond hair as Kate, the only difference was her hair was not curly. Harry shook his little sister-in-law. She awoke with a startle and began to cry out.

"Shhh, little one. It's only me", he said reassuringly. "Come on, we have to go." With that he scooped her up into his arms and carried back into the hall. He found Kate waiting for him with Mrs. Munroe who was shaking her head.

"Mother be sensible," Kate was pleading with her mother. Mrs. Munroe coughed a very deep-chested cough and shook her head again.

"If the redcoats are almost here then I'll just slow you down!"

"Madame," Harry interjected, "We need to leave now! The British are heading this way and they know who lives on this plantation! If the redcoats catch any of you they will use you to try to get to me! They are not above hurting women, Madame!" At his words Sara held onto him tighter, whimpering softly.

Mrs. Munroe sighed and looked up into Harry's eyes. "I know my son but I am old and very sick." She coughed again into her handkerchief. This time Harry caught a glimpse of the bright red on the white cloth. His eyes widened slightly as the realization struck him. She smiled weakly. "Consumption my son. Even if I escape the redcoats now, I have not much longer to live." Kate started to shake her head, tears flowing down her face.

"Mama, no!" she sobbed.

Mrs. Munroe grasped Harry's hand. "Take the girls! Leave me!"

"Madame, we don't have time for this..." he began to say.

"You're right," the older woman interrupted, "Which is why you must go, NOW!" Before Harry could argue with her further, the sound of horse hooves could be heard as they came down the path. Mrs. Munroe turned white. "Go! I will tell them I live alone and distract them!"

"Madame," Harry tried again.

"Do you not hear the horses, man! Save your wife's sisters! Leave me! Now Go!" Seeing he could not convince her, Harry, still carrying Sara, grabbed Kate and pulled her down the stairs.

"Mama!" she cried but Harry quickly quieted her. The pounding of hooves slowed as they approached the house. Harry cursed silently to himself. His horse was still out front. Kate clutched his arm, looking fearful as they heard harsh voices outside. They would have to try to make it out the back. Hopefully the British have not surround the place yet. _Dear Lord,_ he prayed silently, _help me to get my sisters to safety. Send your angels to help and watch over us._ Harry lead Kate to the back of the house. Opening the door he looked cautiously about. No soldiers yet. He grabbed Kate's hand and darted behind some bushes. He could hear a shout from inside.

"Colonel! We found one!" The soldier was answered by a man with a distinct British accent.

"We were told there were three! Search the rest of the house and the surrounding buildings."

Harry knew it was now or never. The tree line was only a few yards away but the yard between it and the house was open with no cover. Just as he was about to move a horse galloped around. Harry felt a pit open up in his stomach as he recognized the red and green uniform. His Royal Majesty's Green Dragoons. They were known for their brutality, on the battlefield and off. He heard many horrifying stories. Whether they were true or not, Harry did not know but he was not about to find out. The Dragoon carried a torch and rode about checking potential hiding places. He came dangerously close to their hiding spot. Kate clamped her hand over her mouth as if to keep any sounds she might make inside. Harry squeezed her other hand while his other one tightened about Sara. He found himself praying again. He could not fight the dragoons if they were caught. Not with the girls. The dragoon glanced over their place of concealment and then trotted out of sight. Harry let out the breath he realized he had been holding. He listened intently for more dragoons but none came back. Not wanting to press his luck, Harry nodded to Kate. Now was their chance. They ran silently towards the trees feeling exposed the whole way. They no more reach the tree line when a gunshot rang out followed by a woman's scream. Kate gasped. "Mama! They killed her!"

"Shhhh," Harry hissed. "You don't know that. It could have been one of the servants or slaves." Sara began to cry quietly. Harry held onto her tightly as he wove his way through the trees, furthering the distance between them and the house. His arms ached from the weight of his little sister. He was afraid to put her down but he knew he had to. Pausing for a moment, Harry knelt down and set Sara on her feet.

"I can't carry you anymore little one," he whispered. "You're going to have to walk now, alright?" She nodded quickly giving him a scared smile. He knew she was trying to be brave for him. Harry forced a reassuring smile before he took his sisters' by their hands and lead them away towards the continental army. As they slipped away, they could hear the British officer shouting orders to his men.

"Spread out and search the woods! They can't have gone far!"

Harry was really wishing for a horse right now. It would be less discrete but at least they would be moving faster. Even just another fellow soldier would have been nice. What Harry would give to have his old friend Benjamin Martin with him right now. They would have no worries of escape. Harry shook his head. Ben wasn't here and neither was a horse or anyone else. It was up to him. He moved his family quickly along. They had gotten a good distance away from the home when the clip-clop of hooves could be heard. Harry quickly pulled the girls into some brush and pushed them silently to the earth, his arms wrapped protectively around them. He listened carefully. Two horse he decided, probably dragoons. As the horses came closer, Harry could feel the girls tense up beneath him and hear their breathe quickened. He rested his hands on their heads trying to calm them with gentle caresses. It worked somewhat for Kate but poor Sara let a fearful whimper escape her lips. Harry's hand clamped over her mouth, while continuing to stroke her hair with the other. _Stay calm. Be strong,_ he thought silently to her. Unfortunately Sara's sob did not go unnoticed.

"Bordon," came that British accented voice. "Did you hear that?" The officer's voice was so cold, the very sound of it sent shivers down the trio's spines.

"Hear what, sir?" replied an voice every bit as icy as the British officer's.

"I could have sworn I heard something."

The dragoons stayed stationary for a few moments, looking about for any signs of the fugitives. Harry could feel their eyes as they roved over his and the girls' hiding spot.

"Must have been nothing," the officer finally said.

"Colonel, perhaps they're heading towards Charlestown," suggest the one called Bordon.

"Perhaps." The colonel sighed sounding both weary and irritated as he did. "Recall the men," he commanded shortly. And with that the dragoons continued on their way.

Harry and the girls all let out a breathe of relief at the same time. Kissing Sara's blond head he whispered, "I think we're going to be alright now." Standing up, they continued their way back to Harry's command. As the dragoons responded to the recall, the continental colonel and his sisters-in law slipped farther into the night.


	2. author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Hello everyone! I am very sorry I have not updated for a while. I going through some intense training plus working so I'm kinda swamped at the moment but I fully intend to finish this story so as soon as I am able I will write more. Thank you for your patience and understanding and thank you for liking, following, and reviewing. It means a lot to me. Again thank you. :)** **\- HyacinthQueen13**


End file.
